Cheating with Fluff
by AngelZash
Summary: TZou and Wolfram find their flirty loves among priestesses and fluff balls of cuteness.


This was a Christmas gift in a KKM Xmas Exchange comm on livejournal. Enjoy all!  
Name of Recipient: Shinhwa711  
Pairings/Characters: Wolfram/Yuuri, T-Zou/Murata  
Warnings: crack-fic. Totally, utterly crack-fic.   
Disclaimer: If I owned KKM, Yuuri and Wolfram would have gotten together for at least a kiss by now! Not to mention Conrad and Yozak. So no, don't own anything here. .  
Original Request: T-zou finding love of his life whether be it a human girl or boy or male or female. crack fun. humor. parody with any kkm pairings though i prefer yuuram or wolfyuu to be parodied. subject is definitely love. oh, before i forget, "needs to have 1000 bunnies involved somewhere." Muhahaha...i'm evil like that!!

Wolfram wasn't T-Zou's favorite person, strictly speaking. Oh, he liked Wolfram well enough, but he just wasn't his favorite person ever. The person that held that honor was currently hiding with Wolfram's Yuuri. This was why the temple priestesses were greeted by the sight of the blonde storming towards them with a seemingly calm sheep following behind him. No one could tell how annoyed the sheep was at having to search for his love after so long apart. Of course, he hadn't told his love of his position, but that sort of thing was hard for a sheep to do when his love was the demon Great Sage.

Two guard priestesses and four regular priestesses stood at the temple entrance. The guards didn't change expression at their arrival, but the priestesses could barely contain their giggles. They nearly ran over to sink their long nailed fingers into T-Zou's wool. T-Zou scowled, but grudgingly allowed it.

"Where's my fiancé? Where's Yuuri," Wolfram demanded, his tone making it clear he already knew the answer and demanded action.

"We'll ask for permission for you to enter, Your Highness," one guard told the blonde prince. "Heika is with the Great Sage at the moment."

T-Zou felt a little prickle of annoyance run through him again, but that could have just been from a finger coming close to his eye. He contained it as the guard saluted and ran off to find the Great Sage.

The priestesses cooed over the pair as they waited. Wolfram got off lightly: they cooed over him, but never touched. T-Zou wondered why that was as a bit of his wool was tugged by an overly enthusiastic priestess. T-Zou turned and bared his teeth at her, feeling a hot flash of pleasure at her gasp of surprise. He flashed a grin over at Wolfram when the prince chuckled.

"Be careful, Mira," one priestess chided the woman. "He doesn't like having his wool pulled, just like the bunnies don't like having their ears pulled."

'Bunnies? Where did those fluffy little rodents come into this?' T-Zou wondered as he allowed himself to surrender to the priestesses' hands again with a scowl.

"I didn't mean to! My finger snagged in a patch of really thick wool," Mira said, a pout in her voice. T-Zou growled at her and she backed quickly. "I like the bunnies better anyway. They're cuter."

T-Zou's growl grew as everyone else laughed, including Wolfram. He threw a hurt look at the blonde, which Wolfram never even noticed. He was too busy watching the temple entrance.

"Well, Heika and the Great Sage certainly think they're cute." Both Wolfram and T-Zou turned to look at the priestess that said this. She was a small, mousy girl who blushed under their combined scrutiny.

"Yes, but Sera said they were just trying to get close to the other priestesses." The fourth priestess said.

Now both Wolfram and T-Zou were growling, and the first three priestesses began backing away.

"No, no. They just like the bunnies, like they said," Mira said quickly. "Right, Anna?"

Anna, the first priestess who had spoken, nodded her head quickly. "Yes. They just like the bunnies. And it's not every day you have a corral full of a thousand bunnies. It's—It's cuteness overload! Even guys would be taken in by it."

T-Zou bristled and began stomping toward the entrance, Wolfram right beside him. They would storm the gate if they had to, but their loves would no longer cheat on them with _ i bunnies /i _. The home wrecking, evil little rodents! The remaining guard settled into a defensive stance, but then the other guard ran back out.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the fury on Wolfram and T-Zou's faces. "Y-You have permission to enter," she said, just before Wolfram and T-Zou both stomped past her.

Once they'd passed the guards, Wolfram and T-Zou raced through the temple to its central garden and fountain. They knew that that pair would be there if they were anywhere. They were right.

T-Zou stopped just inside the entryway to the gardens, Wolfram right behind him. Standing in the very center of the garden, and disturbingly near the garden fountain, were Yuuri and Murata. Both boys seemed to be enjoying the attention the priestesses surrounding them were paying them. There were several priestesses with them, giggling over the bunny each boy held against his chest. The area around them had been fenced in to hold the multitude of rabbits that hopped and grazed on carrots and radishes at their feet.

Murata grinned and leaned toward a priestess, grinning at the girl. Yuuri blushed at something another of the priestesses said and Murata bumped the priestess he'd leaned toward with his shoulder.

"YUURI!!!"

"BAAAAA!!!"

Wolfram's scream was nearly drowned out by T-Zou's own. Then they were racing each other across the gardens, over the makeshift fence, and after their loves. Yuuri and Murata screamed as they realized what was happening. Murata shoved his bunny into a priestess's arms and then began to run around the fountain. T-Zou followed, ignoring the anguished scream Yuuri let out as he was tackled.

T-Zou leapt on the fountain's edge, then up to the top of the statue, ignoring the skin-crawly feeling the water gave him when it splashed his hooves, and then he was leaping back down to the opposite edge. T-Zou snorted as he looked over to Murata; they were right next to one another now. Murata screamed again and tried to twist around to run back the other way. His foot caught on a bunny, sending it flying a short way and sending himself diving face first into the ground. Not one to let a prime opportunity pass by unused, T-Zou pounced.

Landing on Murata's back, T-Zou pressed his body down against the boy, trapping him against the ground. Then he latched his teeth onto Murata's head, bleating his displeasure all the while. How dare he cheat on him with not only fluff-brained priestesses, but with the balls of fluff themselves! Murata had been his since first bite and he shouldn't forget it!

"Get off! T-Zou, stop," Murata screamed. He didn't sound anywhere near as contrite as he should in T-Zou's opinion. Plus, his screams were mixing with Yuuri's own for Wolfram get off him, which could have been why Murata's didn't sound so contrite.

T-Zou knew how to fix that though. He'd just stay put until Wolfram was finished punishing Yuuri, and then he could properly judge Murata's contriteness. And, of course, he'd be able to enjoy the feel of his love beneath him. Not to mention his taste as he gnawed on his head.

He bet Wolfram wouldn't get to enjoy that last. Sometimes being a sheep had advantages.


End file.
